


Haunted Nights

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Lasswell thinks back on the past yet again, leading him to wonder what will become of his life in the present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I SHIP THESE TWO A LOT AHHH. Help. But yes, enjoy this angsty drabble c': (I have posted this on my tumblr as well: inuyashaqueen)

“Don’t worry, we’ll be friends forever!”

A young child, he was lost and had nowhere to go. Nothing but cloudy skies and dark roads head. Where was one supposed to go when all was taken from you? When you had no family left? Someone so small already felt pain, already felt like there was no place for him left in the world. This is how it all started for Lasswell. No place to call home anymore, no friends, nothing. It seemed every bit of hope was lost until a young Knight had one day entered his life. He saw no harm in taking the boy in, so he did.

This was a whole new step for the boy . He didn’t know what awaited him at his new home, but he didn’t much care. Big or small, poor or wealthy, as long as he had some place to call home, he knew all would be well. When he first entered the castle, he was shocked beyond words. Never had he seen a place so rich before. This wasn’t the man’s home, but considering his job, he visited here quite often. They made a quick stop here so the Knight could speak with the King. Lasswell understood and waited patiently. He sat near a window, not much space but it was all he needed. The sky still seemed gloomy, but the cloud’s cleared up, at least just a bit.

His attention lost in his own thoughts, wondering what would come of his life, wondering if anything would really change. Then, in a blink of an eye, it did. A young boy running in, he seemed to be looking for someone, but as soon as he spotted Laswell, his whole focus was on him. He felt scared, not knowing if he could really talk to anyone, but he would soon realize that this boy would be the one and only person he could do that with. 

“I’m Rain! Never seen your face before!” He spoke loudly, face shining with a smile. How could someone be so optimistic?

“L-lasswell.” He shyly replied. Almost melting after only just speaking his name. He soon went to explain why he was here and Rain soon understood.

“Daddy, took you in huh..well I’m glad we could help! I hope he makes you feel accepted here… ” Some sorrow could be heard through those words, but it wasn’t his place to ask just yet. “Well, he needs to finish up things here, let me show you to our home!” No hesitation, he grabbed his hand and started to pull forward. Lasswell couldn’t understand why, but he started to feel safe again. It seemed too soon, but he could just tell that this was where was he was suppose to be, right beside him.

Just down the street from the castle, a nice home came to view. Bigger then what he ever had, he still wondered if this was really his new life. Entering inside, Rain ran to what Lasswell could only assume was his mother and gave her a big hug.

“Mom! This is Lasswell, he is going to live with that now, that’s okay right?” He was so confident with himself, how on earth was that possible for someone as young as he? The young lady showed nothing but kindness on her face, she welcomed the troubled boy into her home with open arms, it was such a relief. “Let me show you to my room!” He ran off again and he had no choice but to follow. Upon entering, he was amazed by all the space he had, and the bed seemed so huge to him. “Pretty cool huh? You can have your own room if you want, but you can bunk with me! I don’t mind.”

Finally, after what seemed life forever, a smile was given by the orphaned child and Rain of course went along. There was no doubt that this felt too unreal, but Lasswell could get use to it. “So, does that mean we’re friends now..?” Twiddled his thumbs, he hoped he didn’t have to regret asking that.  
Rain patted his back with a fierce hand, assuring him not to be afraid. “Of course! ha, I could already tell we will get along great.” A nod before putting out his hand in front of him. Lasswell was hesitant but he went for it, giving it a tight grip. “Don’t worry, we’ll be friends forever!”

——————————————

Days, weeks, and years flew by so quickly. So much had changed. War was becoming more of a problem, the world was being threaten, everything seemed to almost be a tragedy, but nothing changed more then the strength within Lasswell’s heart. Knowing the boy for so many years now, they bond has grown stronger, stronger then Lasswell ever thought. More then just being childhood friends, more then just being friends forever, he knew for sure these feelings couldn’t be denied and that was love. Not just love, in love.

Words never spoken about it, for he knew it could never be possible. This world would never accept it, and Rain probably wouldn’t as well. He wish he could pretend he didn’t feel this way, but there was no denying it now. This was how many of his nights where spent, including this one. Sitting up in bed, he wondered how many times he would spend thinking of the same damn this. Head hanging low, he wished to just disappear. It’s not like it would matter, he was nothing to this world, nothing but a waste of time.

Before eyes could close to attempt to fall asleep, a warm grasp felt around his chest. There is was, the same hand as before, the same hand that was held out for him, accepting him into this word. Rain’s arm wrapped around Lasswell’s chest as his fingers lingered on his torso. No words at all were spoken, be he could feel it. Feel the comfort that he wanted to give him, he wished he could give it to Rain in return, but he couldn’t. He just sat there, his friend alongside him, as he always was.


End file.
